


Forever, With You (Sequel to Look At Me)

by AngelllXDevilll



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelllXDevilll/pseuds/AngelllXDevilll
Summary: “Guanlin will most probably stay quiet and only glares at you. He might give out short but harsh comments so don’t take it to your heart” Jihoon said“My mom will keep on accusing you on bullying me and how you force yourself in the house. She will also ask you to stop that and let their baby live in peace so I suggest you to just ignore her. She is just being paranoid because of my past” Jihoon said again“My dad will interrogate you on your family background and your reasons of being with me and you should be careful of what you say to him. One mistake and there’s no way to amend for that.” Jihoon continues





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!  
> I know I promised to make new Canon Compliance fic  
> But I'm stuck and this plots coming to my mind out of the blue  
> So, here I am >,<
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus sequel for you guys  
> Happy reading~

“Can I join you?” Daniel asked, earning a wide eyed staring back at him

Daniel and Jihoon are on Daniel’s bed in his apartment with Jihoon lays his head on Daniel’s chest while Daniel side hugging him. Exams are over and it is going to be winter holiday soon. As usual, Jihoon is going back home to visit his family.

“Aren’t you supposed to visit your family back in Busan?” Jihoon asked

Daniel pouts, “So you don’t want to introduce me to your family after all”

“That’s not what I mean, but I’m sure your parents want to see you” Jihoon said

“Nah, they won’t be home anyway. They are too busy with their own business that I doubt they even remember that this is supposed to be holiday season” Daniel said nonchalantly

Jihoon looked down, “That’s so sad”

“Anyway, I’ll come home with you” Daniel cheers up the mood

Jihoon sighs in resignation, “I warn you that they are not going to be nice to you. You are going to face severe interrogation, you better prepare for it. If you want to be safe, just ignore everything they said. I’m their baby after all” Jihoon said proudly

“You are also my baby” Daniel said and leans in to capture his lips

Jihoon wriggles out Daniel’s grip, “Just be prepared”

 

 

* * *

 

Different from the past years where Jihoon went home by taxi, this time Daniel drives him home in his car.

“Guanlin will most probably stay quiet and only glares at you. He might give out short but harsh comments so don’t take it to your heart” Jihoon said

“My mom will keep on accusing you on bullying me and how you force yourself in the house. She will also ask you to stop that and let their baby live in peace so I suggest you to just ignore her. She is just being paranoid because of my past” Jihoon said again

“My dad will interrogate you on your family background and your reasons of being with me and you should be careful of what you say to him. One mistake and there’s no way to amend for that.” Jihoon continues

“Ah, also-“ Jihoon starts again

“I’m fine babe” Daniel said, cutting him off, “I’m going to be fine”

“I was just worried for you” Jihoon pouts

Daniel glanced at his boyfriend beside him for a moment before focusing on the road, “That’s why I’m thankful. Don’t worry, everything is going to be fine” Daniel assured

“Oh, why am I so nervous” Jihoon mumbled to no one in particular

Daniel chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics

 

* * *

 

After an hour or two drives, they arrived at Jihoon’s house. Jihoon’s house is neither too big nor small. It’s cozy and looks just right to Daniel.

Daniel took out their bags from the car and follow Jihoon to the front door.

_Ding Dong_

The door burst open, revealing a tall guy, who Daniel assumed as Jihoon’s younger brother, Guanlin.”Hyung, I missed you” he runs and hugs Jihoon who is obviously much smaller than he is.

Jihoon chuckled, “I missed you too Guanlin-ah. I see you got taller again” he said while ruffling Guanlin’s hair

Guanlin only whines in responds, still unaware of his presence

“Ah, Guanlin-ah, this is Daniel hyung” he paused, “my boyfriend” before looking down, feeling shy

Daniel chuckled at Jihoon’s cuteness. He wants to pinch those reddish cheeks but held himself, he needs to leave good impression. Actually, he is quite nervous as he is going to be introduced to his boyfriend’s family. “Hi, I’m Kang Daniel, you brother’s boyfriend”

Guanlin looked at him blankly for a while before running back inside the house without saying anything.

“I’m sorry, that’s how he is” Jihoon looks at Daniel apologetically

Daniel smiles reassuringly, “It’s fine, he is just shy”

They walk together further inside the house. In the living room, Daniel saw a guy who he assumed is Jihoon’s father. “Dad, I’m home” Jihoon chirped and run to hug his father

“Oh, welcome home son” his father returns the hug and welcome their son.

Soon, he realized that Jihoon wasn’t alone. He looked at Daniel up and down, judging him. Daniel smiles awkwardly, Good afternoon sr, I’m Kang Daniel, I’m-“

“My boyfriend” Jihoon cuts him and look at his father cutely, trying to distract him.

Hearing the commotion, Jihoon’s mother came out. “Oh, my baby, you’re back, I missed you so much already” and approach Jihoon to embrace him in a hug

“Mom, you are embarrassing me again” Jihoon whines, “This is Daniel hyung mom, the one I told you the other day, my boyfriend”

Jihoon’s mother turns to look at Daniel. However, Daniel couldn’t quite comprehend what’s going on in his mother’s head unlike his father and brother where Daniel could easily read. Daniel nods a little, “Nice to meet you”

However, Jihoon’s mother turns away immediately and ignore Daniel’s greeting.

Daniel scratched his nape awkwardly.

“Ah, I think I should unpack. Come on hyung, let’s go to my room” Jihoon said while standing up. He sensed the awkward atmosphere and he tried to safe Daniel from this condition.

Jihoon was about to hold Daniel’s arm and bring him to his room but Daniel didn’t budge. Jihoon looked at him confusedly.

“You go ahead” Daniel said, he leans in and whispered to Jihoon’s ear, “I’ll stay here a little longer, don’t worry.” Sending shivers down Jihoon’s spine, then he pushed Jihoon ahead, urging him to go.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon looked at Daniel worriedly but decided to obey. He walked up the stairs to his own room with his bag. After he closed the door, he immediately unpacks and arranges his belongings. He did it as quick as possible, don’t want to left Daniel alone longer with his family. Who knows what will they say to Daniel?

Jihoon didn’t want to imagine, he didn’t want Daniel to feel uncomfortable with his family or worst, what happened to his past potential boyfriends and friends will be experienced by Daniel. _What if Daniel couldn’t take his family’s possessiveness over him and decided to leave him like his past potential boyfriends and friends?_ Jihoon dismissed the idea and speed up his works. He never cares about how his past friends think of him and his family but this is Daniel they are talking about. Daniel is different, his opinion matters.

Soon, he runs down the stairs to check on Daniel’s condition. He can’t believe what he sees. Daniel is sitting on their living room’s sofa with Guanlin, who hates everyone but his family, clinging over his arm. His mother is serving him tea with her favourite tea set cups, which she kept for important occasion only. And what surprised Jihoon the most is his father, who rarely smile even in the house, is laughing heartily at whatever Daniel is saying.

This scene is so familiar yet different at the same time. Usually, it was him who is within that circle but seeing Daniel there is not bad at all, Jihoon can get used to it. They talk as if they are in their own world, blocking everything outside them, not even realizing their son has been standing there for a good 5 minutes.

Jihoon clears his throat to gain their attention.

“Oh Jihoon-ah, you’re fast?” Jihoon’s mother said.

 _Jihoon-ah?_ Since when his mother call him with something normal like that?

“I want to talk to Daniel hyung for a moment” Jihoon said while dragging Daniel away from his family, from Guanlin’s arms.

They walked away from the living room to the guest room to have a more private talk. Once they closed the door, Jihoon looks at Daniel suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes, “What are you doing with my family?”

“We talk?” Daniel said unsurely, “Your family is not that bad. They are more welcomed that what you told me earlier?”

“They never like everyone I brought home before, why they treat you differently? Even Woojin, Daehwi, and Jinyoung receive death glares from them” Jihoon said, “What did you do?”

Daniel raised his hands in surrender, “We talk, I swear”

“I swear Kang Daniel , if you don’t tell-“ Jihoon warns

“Daniel-ah, Jihoon-ah, come here” they heard Jihoon’s mother call out

 _Seriously? His own mother calls out for Daniel first rather than him?_ Daniel and Jihoon walk out of the room to the kitchen, to see Jihoon’s mother is cooking, for dinner perhaps.

“Come here Daniel” his mother gestures, “Try this, this is my baby’s favourite dish, he always asks me to cook this every time he comes back home. Try it, I hope this up to your taste” she spoons up and offers it to Daniel

Daniel took a sip, he hums in content. How long has it been since the last time he tasted home-cook meal? “It’s really delicious. I don’t know much about others but I really like this”

“I bet it won’t even match your mother’s cooking” his mother said

Daniel shook his head and smile softly, “My mom doesn’t cook. She can cook a little I guess but she is too busy to cook. I have forgotten when was the last time I eat my mother’s cooking so I’d said yours is still the best” Daniel beams

Jihoon didn’t know about this. Now that he thinks about it, he didn’t know much about Daniel, his family, and his background.

“Aw, poor you” Jihoon’s mother said sympathetically, “You can come here anytime, I’ll cook for you, don’t be shy, just think of this as your second home okay?”

Daniel chuckled a little, “Sure, thank you m’am”

“You can call me mom or mother. You are Jihoon’s boyfriend after all, so you are my son too” his mother said and continue cooking.

Jihoon looked at the event unfold in front of him in awe. His mother not only serving Daniel but she is adopting Daniel as her son now? Wow, what a progress. He is still curious what did Daniel do in that short span of time to turn his family upside down like this.

Next, they are eating their dinner together. Jihoon’s father is quite a drinker; he likes to share his drink. However, Jihoon and his mother is a light drinker and Guanlin doesn’t drink so his father is always left drinking alone. With Daniel here, his father finally had someone to share his drink. Daniel even has perfect manners on how to drink with someone older with respect, adding another point to Daniel’s good deed.

Once dinner is finished, Jihoon’s mother is going to do the dishes but Daniel offers a help which she denies softly. Daniel insists on helping though. So, Daniel gathers their eating utensils to put it in the sink for Jihoon’s mother to wash while Jihoon is just looking at the side

“Hyung, can you come and look at my homework? And I want to show you my fashion collection” Guanlin’s voice startled them

Guanlin approaches Daniel and tugs on his arm. “Come on. Mom, I’ll take Daniel hyung with me okay?”

“Sure, go ahead Daniel-ah, you’ve helped enough. You are our guest, you shouldn’t even be working in the first place” his mother nudged him away

Jihoon observed from the side. Guanlin is pulling Daniel with him to his room. Jihoon follows suit and they enter Guanlin’s room. Before Jihoon could enter, Guanlin had shut the door, leaving him out. Jihoon widened his eyes in disbelief, even his trusted brother betrayed him. Guanlin never allows anyone to come in his room, except his family of course but now he invited Daniel, who is still a stranger to him few hours ago to his room? Even offering to show his fashion works? Jihoon knows how Guanlin treasures his fashion items.

Jihoon sighs and head back down to bond with his parents instead.

Jihoon and his parents are sitting in the living room, enjoying the late night movies. After locking themselves for a good 2 hours, Daniel and Guanlin finally come out and join them in the living room. The three welcome them and Daniel took a sit beside Jihoon. His arms sneaking around his waist and pull him closer that Jihoon ends up leaning half of his body against Daniel. He didn’t push Daniel away, he likes the warm radiating from Daniel’s body.

They watch and talk until the clock strikes 2 in the morning. Jihoon yawns and stretched his arms. “I think I’m going to sleep now” he declared

Guanlin had long gone back to his room.

“Hyung, you can sleep in the guest room, I’ll bring you pillows and blankets” Jihoon told Daniel and Daniel nods in responds and stood up following Jihoon

“He can’t use the guest room” Jihoon’s mother said suddenly

Daniel and Jihoon turn to look at his mother, “Why?” Jihoon asked

“Um, because-“ his mother trailed, “Because the room is dusty, she hasn’t cleaned it yet” his father finished it for her

“But I was just there and it’s perfectly clean?” Jihoon said

Jihoon’s mother pushed them, “It’s not. Just sleep at Jihoon’s room tonight Daniel’ah”

Jihoon sighs in resignation, “I’ll bring out the mattress so you can sleep there” he said to Daniel

“That won’t do” his mother interrupts again, “The mattress-“ she thinks hard, “The mattress is broken, I haven’t buy the new one. I bet your bed is big enough for you guys to sleep” his mother quickly adds.

“But it’s a single bed“ Jihoon protests

“No buts, just go sleep” his mother urges them to go.

Daniel only chuckled beside him, not bothering to help him defending his arguments


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon’s parents look at their quarrel fondly. They smile softly and impressed at how well Daniel handles Jihoon’s temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated~~~
> 
> What did Daniel do? ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
> I'll leave it up to your imagination >,<
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy~~~

Jihoon is looking at his bed, _how can this small single bed fit them? Moreover, did you see how big Daniel is?_ Jihoon thought. Then his mind wonders to the probability of him and Daniel sleeping closely together, with Daniel’s hands on his waist, hugging him and his face buried in Daniel’s chest, listening to his heat beat. Hey, now that he thinks about it, that wasn’t a bad idea.

The thoughts made Jihoon flushed. Although it has been some time they are in a relationship, they had never slept together. The only time was when Jihoon couldn’t enter the dorm after playing out with Daniel until late at night, _if you could call that sleeping together._

Jihoon got his mind occupied for a tad too long and when he snapped out of it, he saw Daniel is arranging his blankets and pillow on the floor beside his bed.

“What are you doing?” Jihoon asked

Daniel looked up at Jihoon, pausing his action for a moment before focusing back on arranging his stuffs, “Arranging a place for me to sleep as you are too busy daydreaming?”

“Are you going to sleep there?” Jihoon asked again, ignoring the fact that he was caught daydreaming

By that time Daniel had done and sits on his _newly made bed._ “Sure” he said confidently

“But-“ Jihoon didn’t know what to say, “My mother will get upset if he knows you sleep on the floor” _excuse,_ Jihoon knows it was an excuse

Daniel shrugs, “I wouldn’t do anything that you are uncomfortable with, don’t worry” he paused, “About your mother, I’ll keep it secret, she won’t know. As long as you are comfortable, nothing else matters”

Jihoon wants to object the idea. But what should he say? It’s not like he could tell Daniel that he prefers them to sleep together in the small area of his bed. So, he just shrugs and tries hard not to let the disappointment shown in his face or tone, “Fine then, good night hyung” and climb up his bed to sleep, back facing Daniel.

There’s not response from Daniel and Jihoon is too tired to think so he’ll just try to sleep when suddenly his bed dips in deeper and an arm sneaks around his waist, back-hugging him. “I change my mind, it’s too cold down there. I’d rather sleep here with you”

Jihoon turns to sleep face to face with Daniel. He smiles at Daniel. Not only his body feels warm with Daniel’s presence, but his heart feels warm too at Daniel considerate action, at how Daniel understands him so well without him needing to tell him anything. “I love you” Jihoon said and leans in to peck Daniel softly on his lips

Daniel chuckled and tightened his hold on Jihoon’s waist. He leans in and kiss Jihoon’s lips again. He nips on his bottom lips to ask for entrance and Jihoon grants him immediately. Jihoon’s hands slide up and rest on Daniel’s chest, prompting him to kiss deeper and Daniel did just that.

He slips in his tongue and roam over Jihoon’s cavern without missing an inch. Daniel continues to savour Jihoon’s mouth until it was hard for Jihoon to breath. Reluctantly, he pushed Daniel to break the kiss.

Jihoon’s breath is shallow with him trying to catch his breathing. His lips are bright red and swollen from their precious activities and his eyes are hooded. Daniel thought he is going crazy at the sight. Jihoon looks so ethereal and it took all power in him to hold it and not to jump and claim Jihoon right at that moment, _too soon._

However, Jihoon’s eyes looking at him with full submission mode didn’t help at all. “Stop looking at me like that or I won’t be able to hold back anymore” Daniel said jokingly

Jihoon looked at Daniel intently, “Then don’t hold back”

Daniel widened his eyes at the unexpected answer, “You shouldn’t say those things so easily you know” He tried to play it cool

“As long as it’s with you hyung, I’m ready to give it all. I want to do it with you” Jihoon said with determination in his eyes, “I trust you”

Daniel’s heart swelled at Jihoon’s declaration, how Jihoon fully trusts him with his all. “Alright, you trust me right?” Jihoon nods, “Then, I think this is still too early for us to be on that stage” Daniel said. “Let’s move slowly, hm?”

Jihoon looks uncertain for a moment, “You didn’t lie to me, right? It’s not because you are not interested in doing it with me right? It’s not because I’m not attractive enough to you right?” Jihoon asked, "It's not because you prefer doing it with girls right?" He mumbled out the last sentence

Daniel pulls Jihoon closer to him, if that’s even possible, after hearing Jihoon’s questions, “Dummy, you don’t know how hard I tried to conceal my wants. You don’t know how many times I’m fantasizing doing it with you, and only you. You don’t know how hard I tried to resist this. I’m about to lose it Jihoon-ah. But I want you to be fully ready, not in the early stage of our relationship. This stuff requires high level of trust and I believe we can slowly build them and when the time comes, we’ll both be ready. Not only you, even me, myself is not ready yet. Let’s take it slow?”

Jihoon feels himself tearing up. Daniel really considered everything for him. He always thought of Jihoon before himself and Jihoon feels so touch at Daniel’s consideration. Jihoon nods softly, “I trust you, I believe whatever your decision is, it is for the best” Jihoon said, “You are the best thing happens to me in my life”

“I thought I was supposed to be the cheesy one here?” Daniel teased

Jihoon punched Daniel on his chest, “Way to ruin the mood”

Daniel grabbed his hands, “Thank you for coming to my life and entrust your heart with me. I’ll make sure to take good care of it. I love you” Daniel said and place a peck on his forehead. “Let’s sleep?”

Jihoon nods and make himself comfortable in Daniel’s arms, “Good night hyung”

“Good night, I love you” and drifted off to sleep

 

* * *

 

Jihoon woke up feeling cold, he opened his eyes and Daniel is nowhere in sight. Jihoon sights, he is really looking forward in waking up to Daniel’s face but seems like it’s not his luck yet. He stretched his arms to loosen up his muscles and got up.

He walks down the stairs and saw Daniel is already sitting in the kitchen with his parents, engross in their conversation.

“Good morning” He announced his arrival

The three of them turn to look at Jihoon and greets him. Jihoon sits beside Daniel and stole the half eaten toast on Daniel’s hand and eat it.

“Yah, take one yourself, that was Daniel’s” his mother scolds him

Daniel chuckled, “Never mind, I’m quite full already anyway” and ruffled Jihoon’s messy bed hair

“Why are you up this early?” Jihoon asked confused. Daniel is already dressed in his new set of clothes and looking all neat and handsome. He is always handsome anyway

Daniel looked at Jihoon apologetically, “I’m sorry Jihoon-ah, my parents called me that they are back at Busan and wants me home to see me before they are off to another business trip”

Jihoon is wide awake now, “So you’ll be leaving? When?”

“Now?” Daniel said carefully

Jihoon’s face fall and Daniel felt as if he had just committed the worst crime

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” Jihoon protest

“You look like you are sleeping so well, I don’t have the heart to wake you up, I’m sorry” Daniel said

Jihoon’s parents look at their quarrel fondly. They smile softly and impressed at how well Daniel handles Jihoon’s temper.

“What did your parents do?” Jihoon’s father asked suddenly, “I forgot to ask about this”

Daniel shifts his attention to Jihoon’s father, “He owns a company that handles the export of goods from Korea to overseas” Daniel answered shortly

“In what company?” his father asked again

“Kang enterprises” Daniel said again

His father’s eyes widen at that. “You are telling me you are the son of the owner of Kang Enterprises?” biggest exporter company in South Korea?”

Jihoon looks at his father weirdly. _What is Kang Enterprises? Why did his father look like he just receives the biggest shock of his life?_ “What is Kang Enterprises?” he asked out loud

“You don’t know?” his father asked in disbelief, “And you are studying business? Kang Enterprises is the biggest exporting company in South Korea. Their revenue from export have risen significantly in the past years after suffering a big crisis that it contributed the highest number GDP to our country. Even last year's economic recession from inflation didn't do a thing on them. How can you not know that?”

Daniel shook his head, “You are flattering my father. He is just a hard working guy just like any other people.”

“It wasn’t an exaggeration. You are the only child of Mr.Kang. You are an important person. You are his successor, why are you interested with my normal Jihoon? You are handsome, with decent family background, and good attitude, you can have anyone in the world” his father said incredulously, “You are not playing around with my son didn’t you?”

“Appa!” Jihoon didn’t believe his father just said that. Sure, he didn’t know how big and impactful Daniel’s father is but he believed in Daniel and he didn’t like the fact that his father uses Daniel’s father’s status to judge him. Daniel is Daniel, Jihoon didn't care with Kang Enterprises or whatever.

Daniel holds Jihoon’s hand to calm him down and smile at him reassuringly, “It’s my father who deserved all the credits. I am just a normal Korean guy. I try not to rely on my parents’ influence as much as possible and I want to stand on my own two feet. Also, what’s the point of having anyone and everyone in the world when the only one I want is Jihoon. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Give me a chance to show you how serious I am with your son and I pledge not to disappoint you.”

Jihoon’s father shook his head, “Oh no no, that’s not what I mean. I’m not trying to offend you. I was just praising your father’s hard work from the bottom up to the top and if your father can do it, I bet you, who inherited his blood, can do that too. That way, I can trust my son in your care. Please take care of him”

“I apologize on his behalf Daniel-ah. He is not good in talking” his mother intercepts, which Daniel replies with _it’s okay,_ “He means that he gave you consent to date our son and please take care of him. We leave him in your care. We trust you that you can make our son happy”

Daniel smiles and thanks his parents, “I promise I’ll devote my life and strength in securing Jihoon’s happiness, you can rest assured. I’m serious with him. I couldn’t picture myself without him”

His parents nod and Jihoon couldn’t be happier that day.

“Anyway, “ his mother suddenly said, “You said your mother is always busy with her work, what’s her profession if you don’t mind to share?”

Daniel chuckled, “She works in fashion department. She is the founder, as well as the designer of LAP fashion brand”

Jihoon and his mother widened their eyes. That was their favourite fashion brand, but it’s too costly to keep buying the latest edition so they buy it accordingly. “Omg, that is Jihoon’s and my favourite brand. We always look forward to the release of the newest collection”

Daniel looks pleasantly surprise, “I see, thank you for your attention to my parents”

“You are welcome, you have a great family” his mother said

“We are just a normal family like you guys” Daniel denied softly

“Stop pressuring him, mom” Jihoon said

“Right, I’m sorry” his mother said, “But I look forward to meeting your parents”

Daniel nods, “You will” he looks at his watch, “I need to go or I won’t make it in time for lunch. Thank you for having me over. I really appreciate it. I’ll take my leave” Daniel said while standing up

Jihoon sent him to the front door, “I’m sorry, my parents are really embarrassing”

“They are fun to be with, I really enjoy my stay here. Your house is warm” Daniel said

“Glad you like it, I guess I’ll see you next semester?” Jihoon said sadly

Daniel nods and pulls him into a hug, “I’ll miss you”

Jihoon hugs him back, “Hm, I’ll miss you too”

Daniel pulls back a little, he leans in and peck him on his lips for a while as they are in public now. “I’ll call you”

Jihoon nods and bid Daniel goodbye. Daniel is almost in his car when suddenly a scream was heard, “Daniel hyung!”

Guanlin comes out running from the house, still wearing his pajamas and bed disheveled hair, “Hyung, why are you leaving without telling me?” Guanlin said when he was already standing face to face with Daniel

“It’s urgent Guanlin-ah, and you are still asleep” Daniel explained

“When are you going to come again?” Guanlin asked

“I don’t know, but I would love to visit again” Daniel said

Guanlin thinks for a while, “Then we can’t meet any time soon?” he said sadly

Daniel chuckled and ruffle Guanlin’s hair, “How about this” he paused and look at Jihoon, “Come here Jihoon-ah,” Jihoon approached them wordlessly, “You can ask my contact number from your brother and whenever you feel like it you can call or message me. We can even meet if our schedules allow. What about it?”

Guanlin beams at that. He jumps excitedly, “You are the best Daniel hyung” he hugs Daniel shortly and whispered “I’m glad you are my brother’s boyfriend” he pulls away, “Have a safe trip” and runs off back to the house

Daniel chuckled and Jihoon eyes him suspiciously, “What?” Daniel asked

“Nothing” Jihoon said sulkily

Daniel opened the back side door of his car and pulls Jihoon in with him.

 Once the door is closed, Daniel trapped Jihoon against the car seat and leans in to seal a kiss with Jihoon. They kissed for a while to make up for the time they are going to be apart later.

Jihoon returns the kiss with the same amount of pressure. He didn’t want to let go but his lungs is screaming for air so he reluctantly break the kiss.

“I love you,” Daniel said, “Come with me to meet my parents next time”

Jihoon looks at Daniel and nods softly

“They are going to like you I swear” Daniel assures him

Jihoon nods again

“Now go back inside, I’ll leave once you were inside” Daniel prompted him to go

Jihoon reluctantly went out of the car but he is quick to steal another kiss from Daniel and run back home.

Jihoon peeks from the window Daniel’s car had driven off. Now, he started to miss the older already despite only being separated for a few minutes.

He can’t wait for a new semester to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this chapter came to its REAL end!!!  
> ㅋㅋㅋ  
> I was wondering whether I should write another chapter of Jihoon meeting Daniel's parents but again, it will be quite a drag...  
> So, I'll end it here~
> 
> Next update you'll get from me is the promised Canon Compliance fic, I almost finished writing the first chapter and will be posting it soon
> 
>  
> 
> Please anticipate and leave comments~~~  
> Have a nice day <3

**Author's Note:**

> It'll only be 2 chapters  
> I'll continue writing my fic  
> So, please anticipate
> 
> Please leave comments  
> CU <3


End file.
